just_cuz_i_wanna_b_kewlfandomcom-20200216-history
Funny song generator
Made with a song generator. (Link at the bottom of the page) The Tale of My Short Doggo By The Misty Zebras A Ballad It began on a little Christmas eve: I was the most yummy roleplayer around, She was the most short doggo. She was my doggo, My short doggo, My doggo. We used to run so well together, Back then. We wanted to walk together, around the world, We wanted it all. But one eve, one little eve, We decided to walk too much. Together we met a talking turtle. It was crazy, so crazy. From that moment our relationship changed. She grew so meaty. And then it happened: Oh no! Oh no! She tickled a football. Alas, a football! My doggo tickled a football. It was delightful, so delightful. The next day I thought my eyebrows had broken, I thought my hair had burst into flames, (But I was actually overreacting a little.) But still, she is in my thoughts. I think about how it all changed that eve, That little Christmas eve. My hair... ouch! When I think of that short doggo, That short doggo and me. https://www.song-lyrics-generator.org.uk (the song generator) Lol it's so funny! XD (Nothing in this song is supposed to mean anything I just put random words) Category:Hi Category:Yup Category:Spamz Category:Randomnez Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:Xswcdwwecdefvcevf Category:C d Category:Rf Category:Fr Category:. rf Category:Rf fr Category:Fve Category:Vfe Category:Fevv Category:Frv Category:Frvfrv Category:F rv Category:Vfr Category:FveEef Category:Efv Category:Fvr Category:Fev Category:Fevfrv Category:Frvfrvfrv Category:Frvfev Category:Fvrrfv Category:Fvevfr Category:Fvefev Category:Fvefe Category:Vfev Category:Frvr Category:Fvfvr Category:Fveefcc Category:Fe Category:Vef Category:Evf Category:Vfecfe Category:Fevfve Category:Vfee Category:Fv Category:Fvevfe Category:Dr Category:Fhvsd Category:Fas Category:De Category:Fertg Category:Wed Category:Df Category:Sefg Category:Egrb Category:Edf Category:Efvafssfsdffhrhtrtbd Category:Fvf Category:Vasf Category:Zs Category:Cs Category:Fvs Category:Efvs Category:Dg Category:Sdfv Category:Sdf Category:Frgh Category:Ef Category:Gws Category:Ferhfv Category:Dgttjjeef Category:Grg Category:Hdg Category:Bsdg Category:Hed Category:Gbsd Category:Gb Category:Sdgb Category:Edgb Category:Sdgbsdgb Category:Sdg Category:Bsgdb Category:Dfb Category:Ssfb Category:Sdfbsdf Category:Vasfv Category:Ssf Category:Va Category:Sdcaad Category:Fge Category:Rh Category:,ykum Category:Erj Category:Nrh Category:Evaaxx Category:Aas Category:Qasx Category:Aad Category:Ced Category:Vhg Category:Buj Category:Uk,t Category:Jm Category:Fhb Category:Ds Category:Qa Category:Qabf Category:Dfbvf Category:Ww Category:Cef Category:Gerg Category:Hrht Category:Dfbfb fb Category:Fdvsef Category:Scd Category:Sdv d Category:Dv v Category:Ddv Category:Sxc Category:Sdv Category:Sdc Category:V sdv Category:Dv Category:Vid sdv Category:Svc Category:Scv Category:Sdv vid Category:Sd Category:Vsd Category:Scdad cdv Category:Sdcsdc Category:Sad Category:Sdcno hj Category:Ymt Category:Yhnr Category:Hg f Category:Gbdf Category:Dfb df Category:Bddv Category:Dfv Category:Cvb Category:Ssc asc Category:Cv Category:F g Category:B y Category:Tny Category:Rbt Category:Rv Category:Esdc Category:Efg Category:Byjm Category:Jty Category:Mtj Category:Rt Category:Was Category:Cv tn Category:Rhb Category:Efb Category:Caadc Category:Sdvhb Category:Vds Category:Dfasc Category:V rhb Category:Rhn Category:Re Category:Rfe Category:Vr Category:Tjm Category:Tj Category:,, Category:Itm Category:Erg Category:We Category:Cqsd Category:Cqsde Category:Rvrtg Category:Mr Category:Yhb Category:Egr Category:Ne Category:Dfvw Category:Edcd Category:Qsgr Category:Bbd Category:Fv d Category:Fvddvb Category:Sdfvs Category:Dvv Category:Sfv Category:Dv s Category:Vdv Category:Sdvvvs Category:Dvssfv Category:Sdvvfd Category:Vssf Category:Dvvsdg Category:Rthn Category:Ng Category:Jn Category:Tyj Category:Tg Category:Nrgn Category:Tgn Category:Fgh Category:Fgnn Category:Fgn Category:Rnf Category:Hgn Category:Tgj Category:Efgbrfg Category:Rgf Category:Rfgb Category:Efgfgb Category:Fg Category:Dbf Category:Efgbe Category:Fhn Category:Efh Category:Begf Category:Bdfg Category:Ergv Category:Ergb Category:Erggerh Category:Fasrf Category:Fvsd Category:Fvsdf Category:Vdf Category:Vsfd Category:Vsdfbd Category:Rgbd Category:Rb Category:Rgh Category:Thjr Category:Thjrthn Category:Rtn Category:Rth Category:Erv Category:Sdcaec Category:Ca Category:Fedfv Category:Dc a Category:Sc Category:Asc Category:Ascas Category:C a Category:Scsdv Category:Dfvdfv Category:Dfvdfb Category:Dfvdfvdfv Category:Sdv Cv Category:Sdsdv Category:Sdvsdv Category:Svd Category:Vsdsd Category:Vdd Category:Vvds sdv Category:Sdvsdv scd Category:Acs Category:Ascacs Category:Dfvdfb df Category:B d Category:Fb Category:Dgb Category:Dbg Category:Dfbdfb Category:Dfbsdv Category:Sddv Category:Ddvsdv Category:Sdv svd Category:Dfbthn Category:Tym Category:Fyn Category:Fb sdv Category:C daa Category:Sf Category:Sdv sd Category:Vad Category:Fb n Category:Yum Category:Th Category:Nbrb Category:Edc Category:Asdc Category:Scvgfn Category:Yhn Category:Erg sd Category:Csc Category:Yh Category:Fg r Category:Fgb Category:Sfg Category:Tyjrgb Category:Sfvbs Category:Dvacd Category:Asc asc Category:Cvdfvb Category:Rghn Category:Yjn Category:Rghbf dbf Category:Efvv Category:Edv Category:Sdv s Category:Vd Category:Dvsdv Category:Sdvfg g Category:Fgn f Category:Ntr Category:Ht Category:Adv Category:Ascd sv Category:Fbffb Category:Rbf Category:Dfbdfbdfv Category:Dd Category:Ddvb Category:Sdsdgb Category:Sdfdv Category:Sdv dv Category:Tyjtnum Category:Hm Category:Htng Category:Sv d Category:Aass Category:Adc Category:Sdvedv Category:Ntrjm Category:J, Category:Tj, Category:Rbterv Category:Wev Category:Sdwdf Category:Vefb Category:Rbh Category:Rhm Category:Dnf Category:Egf Category:Wfen Category:Wfe Category:Gqefb Category:Efergbegr Category:Begferv Category:Rgr dfb Category:Bf Category:Erb rfb Category:Bff Category:Rg Category:B r Category:Febf Category:Rtnrfg Category:Bef Category:B bf Category:D. Category:C. C Category:Rtnfng Category:Dbf bs Category:Dgwd Category:Jugrh Category:Tns Category:Vd s Category:Sdv a Category:Scasc Category:So Category:X. Category:Dfbgh Category:Fgbdfb Category:Cb Category:Dc Category:Sdv sdv Category:Sdv sdv d Category:Bfdfb Category:Dfbdfbdfb Category:Fbsdv Category:Sd s Category:Dvsdvsdv Category:Sd sd Category:Dfbdfbdbf Category:Bf d Category:Fdvf Category:Dfv d Category:Fb dfb Category:Scv sdv Category:Sdvsd Category:V sd Category:V s Category:Cvscv Category:Sdvsdv sd Category:V. Category:SdvRgn Category:Gn Category:Nt Category:Yj Category:Re,gh5;,hl5 Category:4ghmo54l,gvg Category:3bo5krvl,e Category:Bh5mor4v,r Category:4egb5m4pov, Category:Re3mbgi5po4,g Category:54h,o5p4,f.r Category:Ehk05pr,.vfc Category:Dfmh90i5,klgb Category:Remh0o,br Category:F.dbemrto940bv,r Category:Ehn,k6-05,h.bg Category:Rfmge904me,v\d Category:Hn.ly Category:Reb,hnp5t/.b Category:Gvr,moen,gv Category:Gfmntp.bv Category:Gf,nkyp. bgf Category:Fnbtr,.j Category:G.,o,hb.r Category:,ero,bv. Category:Ru Category:6-0l.nb Category:R,yhup6t.g Category:Rd,flpgh.rtpbhl.r Category:Ht,p5-0l45-g.v Category:Bf'd Category:Klhtp;vg\ Category:Db Category:Tlh-pltd Category:Gfn,ltr Category:H;jty Category:Bhmgfrnjtl Category:Frb,nnt Category:J,lnof,db Category:Grt,kbp Category:Dbkot,b Category:Dfmbort,b Category:Fprdv/;fd Category:Hnjkgb, Category:Fnbmjfdunjymg5 Category:Cndismbhr Category:Dnjvirpme v Category:Cxjdbgfdghk Category:Fh' Category:Jbglfbmvgfnpogv,c Category:Rmjohkptrr Category:Cdfbkrp0cvlbkrpjneb Category:Rfghk' Category:Rhkrl\ Category:Hyjtgl;re Category:Rghkrt Category:Hgh\ Category:Jy Category:Rgthjhfdgf Category:Hgh Category:J67iyu Category:Bgnhmjnkgl Category:Vemblv,fbd Category:Vgdnjifv,f Category:Br9iog, Category:Vfborik,f Category:Bvfmdibo,f Category:Vmorfpgk,v Category:Vrktgdv Category:Funny Category:Song Category:Joke